Pokemon A Hero's Destiny
by PandaDerpz
Summary: Adrienne's always been underestimated and never really given a chance. She had big dreams of becoming the Kalos League Champion and won't let anyone, or anything, stand in her way. Will probably contain swearing and adult themes.


I've always been that little girl who _wished _she could. There's nothing extravagant or riveting about me. I'm nothing like my brother, he's the definition of perfect, even my parents think so. Everyone see's so much potential in him! Professor Cedar even let him go on his Pokemon journey early, and he got a super cool starter Pokemon that my dad caught just for him. They would never do that for me..why bother? I'm just little ol' Adrienne Mavis from Vaniville Town. Mom and Dad say it's because Seth's older but I know that's not true. I can see it in their eyes and the way they look at him, like he's made of gold.

Who cares about Seth though? Today is my day to shine! That's right, I Adrienne Mavis am officially fifteen years old and eligible to begin my Pokemon journey! It's time to prove to my parents and everyone else that I'm just as good as Seth is. The sound of my alarm clock buzzing pulled me from my thoughts. Shutting the annoying thing off I hurried to dress myself. Today was the beginning of my very own journey! Professor Cedar agreed to meet me in Aquacorde Town where I'd be getting my very first pokemon.

I relieved myself of my green striped pyjamas and into my favorite sleeveless red hoodie and faded skinny jeans. The week before my fifteenth birthday I had gone out and bought myself a new pair of black and white high tops trainers. I had originally asked my parents for the money but they said no since "It wasn't an essential" but really they just didn't want to help me so I was forced to dip into my own savings. My parents have been against me going on a journey ever since I mentioned it three years ago when Seth left. "You? Your just a little girl!" my dad had laughed like I told him the funniest joke he's ever heard. "Don't be silly sweetheart! A Pokemon journey isn't for little girls." my mom had cooed. It hurt, it hurt to know my parents didn't support me but they did Seth. Making a 'tsk' noise I pulled my chestnut hair back into a high ponytail and slipped on my lucky black bandana. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with my outfit. "OK! All set. Just need to grab my bag and I can head out."

"You're really going trough with this Adrienne?" came my fathers voice, laced with disappointment and a tinge of anger. "Yep! I'm all packed up and ready to go." I smiled while slinging on my dark gray backpack with red stripes. I had got it fitted to be able to store everything I collected on my journey and it had room for my tent and a spare change of clothes. "You know the world out there isn't like the one in there." He said pointing to my DS. I glared at him, "Don't you think I know that? I am fully aware of the dangers out there, father and I would greatly appreciated if you and mom would let me make my own decisions. You let Seth."

"Don't bring your brother into this!"

"Why?! You don't want me to bring up your golden boy? The pride of the family? Is that is father?" I scowled, "When was the last time you even heard from him? That's right, three years ago! He abandoned us and you're to blind to see it."

"I've had it Adrienne. As your father I am forbidding you from leaving this house!"

"You can't do that! The law states that I am old enough to make my own decisions when it comes to going on a journey. You and mother have no say so in the matter. Face it, you can't control me any longer."

"If you dare defy me to pursue this foolish dream your mother and I will disown you." as he spoke of my mother she appeared in the doorway. Her chestnut hair rested in curls at her shoulder and her chocolate eyes held worry and concern in them and yet, she never once said anything. "I'm leaving." my words coming out in a hiss, "And you can't stop me."

"Then get out of my house. You're no longer welcome back here. Also, I will be cutting off all of your funding. Don't expect to come running home the first time something goes wrong because you're no longer my daughter. You're on your own."

"I was never your daughter! I don't need you or anyone else! I'll be just fine on my own, you'll see. I'll prove it by becoming the Kalos League Champion!" Yea that's what I'll do! After all there's no higher respect then being Champion. My father laughed at my words as I stomped past him throwing a glare at my "mother" who cowered like a Growlithe with it's tail between it's legs. "You can stop pretending now. You were never a mother to me anyway." I snarled ignoring the look in her eyes, it almost looked like regret. I slammed the door on my way out getting some glares and whispers from the neighbors. I didn't care, I was too pissed to care. "I'll show them all."

-X-

This feeling I felt was incredible! I was finally free to do what I wanted. No one to tell me what to do or how to do it. I was free to make my owns decisions for the very first time and I feel incredible. It was a straight path to Aqucorde Town, it was nothing new to me I had come here several times to get supplies for my journey. I smiled seeing the Proffesor seated in front of one of the little shops. "Professor Cedar!" I waved running over to him. Damien greeted me with a warm smile, "Adrienne! Right on time. How are you doing today?" Professor Cedar is a tall man with a head full of dirty blond hair and a dark scruffy goatee. He is one of the youngest Professors in the world and one of the friendliest.

"OK I guess.." I blush, Damien seemed to get more and more handsome everyday but now isn't the time for oogling! "So can I see them?! Pretty please!?" I excitedly clapped my hands together. The Kalos starter pokemon are Fennekin the Fire type and the most favored of beginning trainers, Froakie the Water type who's like a ninja and Chespin the Grass type and the cutest by far. I knew deep down in the my heart that I wanted Chespin as my starter pokemon. In a way it's kinda like me, so many people always over look it compared to Fennekin and Froakie and don't realize the full potential it has. "Adrienne? Did you hear me?"

"Huh..oh sorry Professor I must have spaced out.." I giggled sheepishly. The Professor smiled softly but there was something off and I had a bad feeling about it. Heaving a sigh Damien motioned for me to sit and I was growing more and more confused by the second. "What's wrong Professor?"

"I'm sorry Adrienne but all my starter pokemon have been taken." a bitter refret in his blue eyes. I felt it, my heart shattering into a million little pieces. I knew it was too good to be true. Me actuallty getting a pokemon? Yea, right. It was fun while it lasted though...even if I had only just begun. The fact that I wasn't getting a pokemon wasn't what hurt, it was the fact that my father was right. My shoulders slumped in dissapointment and I could feel the tears threating to poor from my eyes. "So..that's it huh? I don't know what to do now..I can't go back home and without a pokemon I can't carry on a journey."

Damien's brows knitted together, "What do you mean you can't go home, Adrienne?" confusion was laced in his voice. I frowned looking down at the ground. "Father disowned me. He was angry that I was going against his orders and going on a pokemon journey. He doesn't think "little girls" are capable of doing such a thing and when I refused to obey he kicked me out and cut me off."

"That's horrible! What did your mother say?"

"Absolutely nothing. She just stood there.." I frowned. Mother wasn't as bad as father but she wasn't any better either. Even as a child when Seth used to bully me around she'd never stop him – not once. She'd just smile and laugh as if we were playing a game, no matter how much I cried or screamed, she just wouldn't listen. "My God!" Damien breathed deeply "Did they do that to seth too?"

"No. Seth is their pride and joy, there is nothing he can do to ever make them look down on him. He's their golden child and I...I'm just _there_." I snorted feeling the tears running down my face "I'm sorry for taking up your time Professor. I'll be going now." I stood bowing to Professor Cedar. In reality I just didn't want him to see me cry, crying is for the weak, at least that's what I've been told anyway.

"Adrienne wait!" Damien yelled catching me by the shoulder, "I do happen to have a pokemon with me at the minute but I have to warn you..she can be..wild, per say."

I could feel my heart trying to beat it's way out of my chest. A pokemon! At this point I'd take a Magikarp! "Can I see her? Please!" Augustine seemed to be weary as he reached into his pocket pulling a pokeball out. I gasped seeing a long scratch glide along it's smoth surface. Was this pokemon _that_ bad?. A popping noise brought me from my thoughts, I shook my head and stared at the pokemon before me. It was a dark brown lion cub of sorts with a tan color face, paws, ears and tail tip.

"A Litleo!" I gasped, it seemed a little ironic to me since my father started with a Litleo too, like father like daughter, sort of. His Litleo had evolved ages ago into a Pyroar that seems to like everybody except me..maybe pokemon take after their masters? "She's perfect." I smiled kneeling to be on her level. The little fire type growled at me, backing up ad rasing a clawed paw defensively. "It's ok girl." I gently smile, "I'm not going to hurt you." carefully not to spook her I reached my hand out beckoning her to come to me. She tilted her head slightly, reluctantly taking a step forward. "Lit" she growled sniffing my hand. I was a little worried she was going to bite me but to my surprise she licked my hand. "See? I'm friendly." I grinned ruffling the red fur on her head. "Leeeooo!" she raored cutely. "Oh man you're so cute!" I giggled.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting." Professor Cedar laughed, "Ever since we brought Litleo in she's been nothing but trouble. She'd always pick fights with the lab workers and pokemon, no one could seem to get trough to her. Adrienne I think Litleo see's something in you."

"Really? That so girl? Well I think you're pretty swell too! How about we give you a name? Litleo seems so bland."

"Lee?" she cocked her head as to say "Like what?"

"Hmm...how about...Imara! Do you like that name, girl?"

"Li! Li! Liooo!" she growled jumping around, I guess that's yes then. I laughed "Imara it is then!" I stood up and hugged Professor Cedar, "Thanks so much Professor! You really don't know how much this means to me."

"You're more than welcome Adrienne. Do be careful out there though, I know the games portray it be a place where nobody gets hurt but it's not like that, although I wish it were. Just as there are bad pokemon there are bad people, don't be so trusting of everyone you meet."

"I understand Professor."

"One more thing Adrienne.."

"Yea?"

"Show your father just how strong a little girl can be." there was a look of pride in his eyes and a smile on his face. Did he always get this way when seeing his students off? A gentle smile fell over my face, "Yea, yea I will! I'll show them just how strong I am, and then i'm going to find Seth and show him too!"

"I believe in you one hundred percent."

"Thanks, Professor." I waved goodbye to the Professor and my way towards Route 2. I was no longer going to be the girl who wished she could, the girl who always felt sorry for herself, the girl who almost gave up on her dream, no, from now on I am going to be Adrienne Mavis, the girl who proved she could.

Another story? I'm on a roll!

OK time to clear some things up: This does take place in the Kalos region but with new characters and a new plot line to spice things up. This story will probably contain some swearing and probably mature themes(Murder, Sex possibly, death, etc) so if you don't like that idea feel free to let me know. I **MIGHT** be accepting an OC or two down the line, it's not guaranteed though, if I do it won't be for a while. Like always let me know what you think! I really appreciate reviews.

Also, I'll be deleting stories I no longer have any interest in or have any intentions of updating.


End file.
